Captain Knauer Part II
by Iresol
Summary: After the game, Captain Knauer comes home to find his wife has something planned.


_Authors Note, Ok, so I just bought the Longest Yard on DVD and was inspired people! This is a follow-up to my first fic about Captain Knauer. You have been warned it's smutty and has a very  simple plot. Mindless reading basically._

It was almost mid-night when Captain Knauer walked into his simple suburban home.

Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and garage.

It had a simple Navaho theme with tile floors , which kept the house cool in the summer. Pottery decorated the house along with photography of the desert that surrounded the house. Pale hues covered the walls.

It was home.

The night was cooler in the desert, but he quickly closed the door to keep bugs out.

The house was silent.

Knauer stood still and listened for any sounds of movement, he heard his wife's feet pad across the tile floor, a smile crossed his face, "Jess?"

She always made him smile.

Over the past few years their marriage had been put to the test. It had been through things that would have caused other marriages to crumble, he was proud that theirs still stood, that they were still in love with one another. Their marriage had seen a miscarriage, horrendous work hours under worse work conditions, an earthquake, and a car accident that had almost killed them both.

He believed whole-heartedly that opposites attracted. She was younger and beautiful and he still wondered what she saw in him.

Dirty laundry in his hand, he headed toward the pantry.

Knauer was exhausted.

Sore, stiff, and hungry.

He made it to the washing machine and lifted the lid, making the muscles in his arm ache. It was almost painful. Quickly he dumped the dirty laundry in the washer.

"I saw the game," Jesse spot softly from behind him.

Emotions coursed through him. He was still too wired to even sort out how he felt. Though he knew he had had fun, he was pissed off at his boss, but he had suddenly gained a deal of respect for Crewe. Not much, but a little.

A lot more then he had had before.

Not that he would ever say it out loud.

"Yeah?" He asked the voice from behind him. He reached above his head for the detergent on the shelf. The muscles in his arm reminded him that they were still sore.

He then promptly forgot about them as his wife sided up behind him. Wrapping her arm around his waist. Not just wrapping then, but she ran her hands over his waist slowly, palm down, slowly feeling the contours of his body. Knauer looked down at the hands that came to rest just below his stomach.

The simple wedding band on her left hand. A simple gold band with a diamond, the only jewelry she wore.

"Did you have fun," she asked.

Knauer nodded, he watched the two-bronzed hands slid downward, Quickly he told her, "I haven't showered yet." He was dirty, sweaty, and bloody in some spots, bruised, and grass stained.

She grabbed the front of his pants and turned him around, till he faced her. There was a glint in her eye reserved for bedroom moments only, she smiled up at him, "Good, I'd hate for you to take two showers tonight and waste water."

Jesse looked over her husband in the dress uniform he wore to the football match for looks. Underneath it he was filthy, she could not just see it, but smell a peculiarly manly scent.

While she looked him over she unbuttoned the line of buttons on the grey uniform shirt.

He not only was he sore, stiff, and hungry; he was now horny. While she pulled the shirt from his pants, swatting his hands away when they moved to help her undress him, he asked, "We couldn't of done this before the game?"

She smiled, then swatted at the hat and knocked it off his head, "I wasn't in the mood then. Why? Do you want me to stop?"

Quickly he shook his head, "Nope. Not at all."

Her hands intentionally brushed the bulge in his pants while she knelt down to unlace his shoes. He then kicked then off and watched while she stood up, he almost couldn't do that due to the loss of blood in his head.

The oversized t-shirt she had on was far too much. But when he reached out she smacked his hands away. "Patience my dear. Learn it."

A growl came from him, but he listened to his wife while she began to unhook his belt. Each movement of her hand he felt. Even though she wasn't even touching him. He closed his eyes. The lack of touch was torture. He wanted to touch her hair, her face, he wanted her undressed, immediately.

When he heard her toss the belt onto the floor he opened his eyes.

She was looking his body over with approval, "You're not _that_ dirty."

Before he could say a word she unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. A smile came over her face at the sight of him, "Very nice." When she slid his briefs down the cold air in the house caused even more of a reaction from him. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you for wearing your cup. You have made me a happy woman."

"Give it a few minutes," he suggested.

Jesse shook her head, she took his hand and lead him down the hall, "In a few minutes I'll be a satisfied woman."

As his wife lead him down the hall of their home he watched the hem of his t-shirt move with every step she took. He eyed the soft curve of her thighs. The long dark hair that hung in soft waves and curls to the small of her back.

All of it made him ache. When he thought of the bedroom, of touching her, sinking within her warm body, he reacted, in a physically painful way. She gave him a push into the bedroom and closed the door.

Knauer looked at her curiously.

The moonlight came through the windows in the bedroom and illuminated it along with his face.

Jesse answered, "My brother is staying with his fiancé in the guest room."

For a moment Knauer was speechless. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him to the bed. When he spoke up he asked, "I just walked through the house, naked, in this state. And we have company?"

As he sat she pulled her shirt over her head and he forgot what he was saying.

In no more then a pair of Hanes, she asked, "You have nothing to be ashamed of sweetie. Besides, they were making noise earlier."

She could have told him the house was on fire and would have gotten the same reaction. A nod of the head. He would have nodded yes to the death penalty for himself at that moment.

Jesse picked his cowboy hat up from the bedpost and put it on, she looked to him and asked, "Like it?"

Again, he nodded.

"Lay down then," she told him.

Knauer listened, but reached above his head on his dresser where he kept a box of condoms. Jesse quickly climbed on him, reached across his body, mirroring him. She knocked the box off the dresser.

Confused Knauer looked up at her, she held his gaze. Until he told her, "But, you might get…"

She smiled, "I know."

He stared at her for a minute, then returned her smile, he propped himself up, "You're ready? You're You're ready to try again?"

He laughed and she grinned, and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Pulling her close to him. The game forgotten. The Warden forgotten. Crewe forgotten.

Nothing mattered but his wife.

His hands traveled down her body. Slowly. Taking in every last inch of her bronze skin. Fondling her breasts and cupping her bum. All while he kissed her with every ounce of energy he had in his body. All while she straddled his bare thighs, her hands rested upon his chest. Feeling his heartbeat beneath the hot skin.

Before she knew it she lay on her back, her head on the pillows, while he all but ripped the white Hanes off. She watched while he husband desperately got her naked as he was. And then she threw the cowboy hat it him.

Then he touched her, testing her, seeing how excited she was. It took him by surprise, she was more then ready. She moved herself against his hand at the feeling of him. Something was coiled tightly within her body that reacted to his probing.

"Dear God," he whispered, unable to control himself. He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her up off the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he slid into her body. The feeling of him entering her body was always an amazing sensation. Jesse closed her eyes and arched her body, enjoying the pleasurable feeling. Giving herself completely to him. Trusting him completely.

He too closed his eyes, but he did so to keep himself in control of his body, or he would have lost control of everything at the heavenly feeling of his wife. So warm, tight, and wet. He didn't stop until there was no more of him. When he did he was still for a moment. Just enjoying the feeling of her, the sensations he felt, trying to get control of his body.

The grip she held him with from her legs tightened, it almost made him loose control of his own body. A strangled cry came from him and then he opened his eyes to see her watching him.

'_I love you_,' she mouthed.

The feeling of her on his bare sensitive skin was enough to drive him insane, but as he leant down to kiss her, the movement almost made him loose it.

She cupped his face and kissed him.

There was little technique to the kiss, and he didn't care. He held her close and began to move in her body. She arched more, from the pleasurable feeling of him, the sensations the movement brought. It wasn't long until there was nothing but pleasure, when she dug her fingers into his shoulders and screamed. When she both heard and felt his release within her body.

He held himself above her for a minute and then simply collapsed on her body, completely drained, exhausted.

She turned her head and looked in his blue eyes, she gently kissed him. Watching his eyes close as he fell asleep. She ran her fingers through his unruly red hair and kissed his cheek.


End file.
